Let me fall
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Oneshot; "Eu nunca vi a Bella pirar daquele jeito. Bella nunca teve acessos de raiva, mas, rapaz, ela estava furiosa." ; Como teria sido o momento de descontrole de Bella?


**Nota: **A fic poderia ficar mais bonita se escutassem a música: **Let me fall - Alexz Johnson**. Só colocar no Youtube! :)

-

-

-

**Let me fall**

* * *

_**O dourado ficou líquido de novo, derretido, queimando os meus com uma intensidade dominante.**_

_**- Não faça nada perigoso ou estúpido. - ele ordenou, não mais imparcial. - Você entendeu o que eu disse?**_

_**Eu balancei a cabeça sem saída.**_

_**Seus olhos se esfriaram, a distância retornou. - Eu estou pensando em Charlie, é claro. Ele precisa de você. Tome conta de si mesma - por ele.**_

_**Eu afirmei com a cabeça de novo. - Eu vou. - eu sussurrei.**_

_**Ele pareceu relaxar só um pouco.**_

_**- E eu te farei uma promessa em retorno. - ele disse. - Prometo que essa será a última vez que você vai me ver. Eu não vou voltar. Eu não vou te envolver em nada assim novamente. Você pode seguir a sua vida sem mais nenhuma interferência da minha parte. Será como se eu nem existisse.**_

_**(Capítulo 3 – O fim, Lua nova).**_

* * *

_Bella._

Eu abri meus olhos sem realmente querer fazê-lo, escutando os meus próprios gritos. Mas eu não queria acordar e me lembrar que passaria mais um dia sem ele. Passaria mais um dia sem ter a alegria de estar com Edward. Olhei para a cadeira de balanço me lembrando de tantas as vezes que eu acordava e ele estava ali, olhando meu sono mais de longe, quando a noite havia sido fria e ele poderia me congelar. Meu coração doía tanto quando eu me lembrava dele, eu tentava ao máximo não pensar naquilo. Mas fazia poucas semanas desde que ele fora embora, e eu ainda não conseguia me desligar de tudo aquilo.

Afastei as cobertas e me sentei na cama. A 'decoração' do quarto continuava a mesma desde aquele dia. O álbum de fotografias de Renée no chão, o Cd Player aberto e vazio. As coisas que me faziam me lembrar da promessa ridícula que ele fizera para mim. Suspirei sem realmente sentir o alívio que normalmente esse ato me proporcionava. Olhei pela janela, outro dia nublado. Como todos os outros dias em Forks. Um dia sem cores, assim como eu me sentia.

Me levantei da cama sem pressa, e sai do quarto com minha _nécessaire_ indo até o banheiro. Comecei a tomar meu banho, e nem liguei em estar debaixo do chuveiro sentindo a água gélida na minha pele, enquanto eu esperava que a água quente aparecesse. Meus olhos encaravam a parede sem realmente vê-la. Quando sai do banho, meu corpo não tremia como normalmente tremeria depois de um banho gelado. E me encarando no espelho, eu não contive o pensamento de que eu estava mais feia do que nunca.

Quando desci, Charlie estava com aquela cara preocupada de sempre. Não sorri para tentar acalma-lo, não sentia vontade. Ele parecia preocupado em saber o que conversar comigo. Não o culpo.

Não comi nem bebi nada. Eu não tinha fome nem apetite, simplesmente queria ficar sozinha.

Quando cheguei à escola, ela ainda estava vazia. E quando todos começaram a chegar, eu não consegui sorrir nem continuar um papo com ninguém. Às vezes fazia alguma comentário fingindo estar escutando o que Mike ou Jéssica falavam, e às vezes me pegava ficando desligada de tudo. Eu ficava entorpecida, me esquecendo de todo o resto.

Comecei a evitar a ir até a lanchonete. Não queria me sentar na mesa com todo mundo, e quando eu olhasse para a mesa _deles_, eu percebesse que eles realmente haviam ido embora.

E quando voltei para casa, fiquei em frente à TV, sem realmente ver o que passava. Só me lembro de ter ido dormir, e voltar a ter o mesmo sonho de sempre, onde eu acordava gritando.

Mas dessa vez eu não acordei estando sozinha no quarto. Quando acalmei meus batimentos cardíacos e olhei para o lado, vi Renée me encarando com dor nos olhos. Eu tentei manter minha face sem emoção, mas quando vi o que ela segurava algo dentro de mim acordou de seu estado de repouso. Uma mala.

- Bells, eu chamei sua mãe aqui. – Eu escutei a voz de Charlie e o encarei, me curvando na cama e me apoiando nos meus cotovelos. Por metade de um segundo eu entendi o que estava acontecendo ali, e eu nunca havia ficado com tanta raiva. Senti uma fúria dentro de mim e me levantei em um pulo, pegando a mala da mão de Renée.

E abrindo-a, eu vi minhas roupas dentro dela.

- Bella. – Renée me chamou. Comecei a pegar as roupas de dentro daquela mala e jogar tudo pelos ares.

- VOCÊS NÃO PODEM ME FORÇAR A IR EMBORA! – Comecei a gritar, enquanto eu jogava tudo pelo alto. Eu não conseguia segurar aquela vontade de gritar, de mostrar que eu não queria ir embora – que eu não podia ir embora. Eles olhavam para mim com confusão, com dor. Eu também olharia assim para mim mesma, se eu me olhasse de fora. Eu havia pirado.

E quando as roupas acabaram, eu olhei ofegando para a mala vazia. Meus olhos se encheram de água.

Eu tinha a esperança que ele apareceria aqui para me ver, e eu não podia ir embora para a Flórida.

Mas naquele momento eu sabia que eu o esperaria para sempre.

Pois ele não voltaria.

E as lágrimas começaram a cair sem minha permissão, meus joelhos amoleceram, e eu caí no chão colocando minhas mãos na frente do meu rosto, chorando copiosamente. Eu tentava respirar enquanto eu perdia o controle que eu havia conseguido manter na frente de Charlie. Eles não se aproximaram para me abraçar e consolar. E eu agradecia por aquilo. Eles simplesmente me deixaram viver aquele momento de profunda dor, apesar de não conseguirem entender a profundidade que aquilo estava afundado em mim.

Eles deixaram o que eu caísse com minha fraqueza, e eu imagino que esperavam com esperança que eu superasse.

Mas eles não sabiam que eu não superaria.

- Eu quero ficar aqui... – Minha voz saiu baixa, entrecortada pelos soluços que começavam a se acalmar. Não olhei para Charlie e Renée. – Eu quero ficar aqui... – Repeti tentando mostrar mais convicção na minha voz, apesar de ser muito difícil naquele momento. – Não quero ir embora... – Falei mais desesperada, enquanto os soluços começavam a se intensificar novamente.

- Tudo bem Bella. – Ouvi a voz de Charlie, desesperada e sem a esperança que eu achava que ele sentiria. Continuei a chorar depois daquilo.

Os dias passavam, e as coisas começavam a mudar. Voltei a fazer tudo o que tinha para fazer.

Mas sem aquele sentimento de vivacidade que eu tinha.

Eu me lembrava das palavras de Edward. E as palavras dele tentavam me convencer, de que sendo somente uma humana, seria melhor para mim se ele saísse do meu caminho. Tentavam me convencer que ele não deveria viver comigo, não deveria estar comigo.

Mas por mais que elas tentassem, elas não conseguiram.

Pois no meu entorpecimento, eu me desliguei daquelas palavras também. E então, me vi desligada da vida. E mesmo que um dia eu parecesse melhor, nos olhos dos outros, só me ligaria novamente quando eu o visse novamente, quando eu o tocasse novamente, quando eu o tivesse comigo novamente.

E enquanto isso, eu me desliguei, me afoguei nas ondas de dor.

E não emergi.

* * *

_**- Foi muito ruim, Charlie? - Alice perguntou suavemente, e no início eu pensei que eles estivessem falando sobre os Clearwater.**_

_**Charlie suspirou. - Muito ruim.**_

_**- Me fale sobre isso. Eu quero saber exatamente o que aconteceu depois que nós fomos embora.**_

_**Houve uma pausa enquanto uma porta do armário era aberta e fechada e enquanto um botão do fogão era desligado. Eu esperei, temerosa.**_

_**- Eu nunca me senti mais inútil. - Charlie começou lentamente. - Eu não sabia o que fazer. Naquela primeira semana - eu pensei que teria que hospitalizar ela. Ela não comia e não bebia nada, ela não se movia. Dr.Gerandy estava soltando palavras como 'catatônico', mas eu não deixei que ele a visse. Eu estava com medo que isso a assustasse.**_

_**- Mas ela superou isso?**_

_**- Eu pedi pra Renée vir pegá-la pra levá-la para a Flórida. Eu só não queria ter que... Se ela tivesse que ir para um hospital ou coisa assim. Eu esperava que estar com a mãe fosse ajudá-la. Mas quando começamos a fazer as malas dela, ela se acordou com uma vingança. Eu nunca vi a Bella pirar daquele jeito. Bella nunca teve acessos de raiva, mas, rapaz, ela estava furiosa. Ela jogou as roupas dela pra todo lugar e gritava que nós não podíamos forçá-la a ir embora - e depois ela finalmente começou a chorar. Eu pensei que esse fosse o fim de tudo. Eu não discuti quando ela insistiu em ficar aqui... **_

_**(Capítulo 17 – Visitante, Lua nova).**_

* * *

Bem, essa é minha primeira fic de Twilight. Espero que não esteja muito mal escrita xD

Qual o fundamento?

Eu estava escutando a música e simplesmente me veio a mente escrever uma MINI beeeeem mini-fic mostrando o único momento que Charlie alguma vez já havia visto Bella pirar, no caso, sofrendo pela ida de Edward. Espero que esteja bem escrita :) E espero que quem leia goste!

Se gostar, odiar, tiver sugestões e tudo mais, deixa** _reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews_, **e mais** _reviews_? \o/**

Beijos :)


End file.
